In recent years, semiconductor devices which transmit and receive data wirelessly have been actively developed. The semiconductor device which transmits and receives data wirelessly is called a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, a wireless chip, a transponder, and the like, and those put in practical use generally include a silicon substrate.
The semiconductor devices which transmit and receive data wirelessly (hereinafter referred to as RFID tags) generally have a structure in which inside circuits are made to operate by power obtained wirelessly. In the structure, each circuit is made to operate by using power from an antenna through a power supply circuit, a constant voltage circuit, or the like.
As an RFID tag becomes to have a higher function, it is required to mount a circuit that needs high voltage for operation. For example, in the case where a memory element is mounted on an RFID tag, it is necessary to increase voltage supplied from the power supply circuit or the constant voltage circuit. In order to increase the voltage of power, a structure in which an RFID tag is provided with a boosting circuit is considered (see Patent Document 1).